Heaven or Hell?
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: My name is Raven... My soul rests, now, in its final destination. ALthough, it wasn't as easy to get out of earth as getting in. I was a hero, but a demon...and i didn't know where to go.


**Author's Note:** I'm writing again…I leave you guys to guess at this moment where Raven's going. There are slight hints of my favorite pairing in the entire world in this fic…they aren't really HINTS…but only slight moments.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

I could feel the cold cement as it grazed through my back, leaving a long gash. The cement, colored in crimson blood. My hand traveled unconsciously to my chest, and it laid there…but it was numb.

I looked up, and saw my teammates coming up toward me, the criminals, beginning to take off in their escape vehicle.

"Friend!" the Tamaranean princess rushed over to my side, holding my bloodied hand as she took it away from my chest. I could feel her cold tears on my hand.

"Raven…" a gloved hand traveled under my neck. I looked up to see two masked eyes, as mine began to get weary. "…don't die." He looked down on me as he whispered. "…please."

My body began to get cold.

Suddenly, I felt more alive than I could ever. The pain and the numbness were gone. I smiled as I looked down at my chest to see that the wound wasn't there anymore. No blood, no scar, no nothing.

I felt better than I have ever in my entire life. Everything felt right.

I opened my mouth to tell them I was alright…that somehow, my healing powers had saved me.

My throat ached as no sound came out…just silence. An unknown sound ringing in my ears, as I imagined myself screaming… but still couldn't.

I clutched my neck with impaled hands…and for a moment…I felt blood on them again…then was gone again.

I looked down, to see my feet escaping the cold cement, but I don't think I was levitating. My friends were below me, all with bowed heads…and…I was there as well, lying on the ground.

_I was dead._

I tried to bend down to reach them again, but my body forced itself to do otherwise…I was just…leaving.

I could feel my soul being torn in two. My body being ripped apart between heaven and hell. I could feel two different forces pulling me. I didn't know where to go. Death, itself, was turning its back on me, as I felt my soul, for a short second, going back to my mortal body.

I could hear broken words in the short instances that I was being passed around by the forces of death…from heaven…to hell…to the world in between.

"Rae-"

"Please come b-"

"I Lov-"

"you-"

My sight, changing from beautiful and elegant, to dark and hideous, then masked eyes.

The feeling…from happy, to tormented, to numbness and pain.

Even I didn't know where my destiny was.

I was a half-demon…and I belonged with all the other demons. In the world of the dead, there was no half-demon, or whole demon…just demon, and it was an unwritten rule that all demons belonged to a place of torment and punishment.

I cursed my father's blood…the blood that ran through MY veins. Why did I have to be born like that? Why did I have to die like this? I was sure that my soul wouldn't rest until it has a place to permanently reside in.

But aside from being half-demon…I was a hero. I saved lives, and risked mine for others. All acts of heroism shall be rewarded when the time comes. I sacrificed for my teammates, and the people I saved. Wasn't that a better reason to be in heaven?

I felt warm lips brush past my pale, cold ones. I could barely open my eyes to look at who it was. Everything was happening so fast, that I had barely enough time to see where I was going. Come to think of it…maybe I belonged back in earth. The people there needed me, most especially my friends. Maybe I had a mission, or maybe I could go back there until it was decided where my soul was going to rest. But death can't be stopped, and no one's ever died and lived to tell the tale. A half-demon hero wasn't going to change the laws of life, just to have one more shot at the perfect life. It wasn't very likely to happen.

I closed my eyes, and entrusted to my touch to find out where I was. It transferred in milliseconds from cool, to burning, to numb. It was still not decided.

This was, literally, a situation of life and death. The game of life. The wheel of fortune.

I remembered the time I was taught dark magic. I was no miracle giver…I was a sorceress…a magician, and that made me a part of the dark side.

Then I remembered the time I saved the world from my father…I was the reason he got here in the first place. But I did defeat him.

I saved the world from the hands of a demon…from the hands of the monster who cursed me with the power to save and kill lives. His blood ran through my veins…and no matter how hard I denied it, I was very much like him than I thought I was.

My soul began to pull harder down. I felt burning hands on my ankles…demons pulling me down to come back to my father's home. To be with him for eternity. I didn't want to go there, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was half-demon…and my father was waiting down there for me.

Tears began to fall down my eyes, which only proved that I wasn't in heaven, yet. There were no tears there…just happiness, and you would be given everything you wanted. I would like that. But right now, I cherished the moment that the tears ran down my cheeks freely. I smiled. I would want so much to be happy…

I remembered the times I saved all those lives…the time I saved the world from the hands of my father.

Although…the one thing I surely know that would carry me to the place where I want to be…was that I believed. Not only in my own powers, and that I could defeat villains…but also the faith that brought me here, not to kill myself, in the first place. The faith that promised me a life beyond what can be imagined…

Something soft wrapped around my wrists gently. My first thought:_ angels_.

I looked up, but didn't see anything. I could only hear, in short instances…tinkling of silver bells, and the soft tune of the harm, harmonizing with beautiful praise songs.

In other short instances, I heard screams…deafening wails, and constant lashing. I could also hear the sound of flames, cracking.

The last thing I heard…was a soft whisper in my ear. Warm lips brushing slightly, touching the edge of my lips slightly.

"…very much…"

As I looked up, my eyes moving slightly. I could see masked eyes…oh how I longed to see beneath them. I tried to lift my hand, but failed. It was limp from my shoulders, and frozen at my fingertips.

I closed my eyes. Was I destined to be in Heaven or Hell?

I opened them again…I saw…a white light, soft music in my ears, and warm hands shaking mine, greeting and welcoming me to my final destination.

**Author's Note:** That was much longer than expected. Thank you for passing by and reading my fic…please drop a review on your way out. Thank you very much!


End file.
